Birchtail
Birchtail, formerly Birchstar was a stealthy, quick-witted, overprotective brown tabby tom with sleek, brown, mottled fur, green eyes, a black tail-tp, and small grey patterns under the lining of his fur. His parents are Dapplepatch and Foxtail, his brother being Falconstripe and two unamed stillborns. He is the mate of Cardinalblaze and father of Stormrage, Shadowpelt, Emberwish, Scarletflame, Mintfrost. and Phoenixflame. Description Appearance :Birchtail is above average in height, and below average in weight, and somewhat slim-built. He is notably good looking, with fur that is very short, dense, smooth, and somewhat soft. He has powerful, muscular shoulders, and his large triangular ears hold a large nick in his ears, that almost cuts half of his ear off. He has a medium sized tail, which helps him to balance himself easier and move rather quicker. His eye color is a rather pale shade of green, with multiple scars criss-crossing his entire pelt. :He has a rather large frame, and long, dark whiskers. His fur is a shining coat of chestnut, and dark black tabby stripes run down the back of his tail, face, and legs. Small, lighter spots of brown rest underneath his dark brown pelt, mainly on his back and a few on his chest. Character :Birchtail is a very kind, heartwarming cat who will do anything to protect his loved-ones. His son, Stormkit takes after him in being protective. Birchtail often will mislead cats to his disliking, referring to the old attack with DarkClan. He holds a strong grudge of hate on his brother, Falconstripe considering of what he has done over the years, but will fight tooth-and-claw to protect his family and his Clan. Although he may seem hostile and overprotective, he is really a kind and sincere cat. :Birchtail is a very detirmined and stubborn tom, and will refuse to back down in a battle until he believes its a good time to retreat or end. He is very calm when around his family, but seems to get overely stressed when in battle. Skills :Birchtail is very skilled when fighting, and a very talented hunter. His thorn sharp claws make it easier to kill prey and attack enemies, and his long legs give him a good speed and quick motion if needed. He has large paws, which almost makes his claws unnable to see, which makes fighting even easier for him. He is very lightweight, and enjoys fighting to protect his Clanmates and family. :Not only is Birchtail good at fighting, he enjoys it as well, which made it easier to learn as he trained. When he is wounded and or sick, it's hard for him to fight, but his long sharp claws make up for it afterwards. Birchtail has a strong sense of balence, and isn't knocked off of his paws to easily. He usually will defend himself instead of just attacking back, and will try to end the fight and make things easier for him and his oppenets. Life History/Roleplay :Birchtail is first seen greeting Silverstorm. He askes her if anything is wrong and soon notices she was baring Wrenflight's kits. Being a good friend of Leafheart, she helped her through her birth. Birchtail then asks Silverstorm if he can get her anything when she bares kits. After giving birth to two healthy kits, Wolfkit and Firekit, Cardinalblaze cuts in that one day she might be able to mentor one. :After going on a small patrol and returning to FlameClan, Flamestar asks him where he has been and responds that he was with Silverstorm when she was kitting. Hearing the deputy incorrectly, Hiddenshade asks if it was Cardinalblaze who just had kits. Birchtail responds that it was Sivlerstorm and clears that up. After a while, Birchtail is seen guarding camp while Hiddenshade, Flamestar, Blueflight, and a few other cats go on patrol. :Then after, Cardinalblazes father, Owlscream goes out of camp and gets attacked by a cat named Stormwillow, in which the attack drove her to hunger. Birchtail then arrives with a patrol and takes Owlscream back to camp, and shows him to the Medicine Den for Frostleaf to aid him. After being aided, Birchtail discusses with Flamestar what to do about Stormwillow, for she has caused enough trouble in the Clan. :Flamestar replies she wants to have Stormwillow brought into the Clan, and Birchtail strongly disagrees with the idea. After a thorough arguement, Birchtail accepts the fact and waits for Owlscream to be aided. :A few moons later, Cardinalblaze asks Birchtail what his life story was, trying to get into a friendly and not awkward situation with him. He replies that his brother tried to kill him, and that he once tried to destroy FlameClan. Cardinalblaze explains to him not to worry and tells him her story as well. She comforts him gladly and soon heads off to visit her father. After a visit, she shares the secret of liking the deputy to her father. While passing by, Birchtail manages to hear her, and asks her why she likes him. Without getting a response, he responds back that he likes her as well, as she is sweet, kind and caring. :Cardinallbaze then goes on a hunting trip alone, and Birchtail offers to come with her. They go together and soon come back with prey. Few moons later, Birchtail gathers a patrol to check the FlameClan border, for DarkClan has been tresspassing and stealing prey. After the battle, he asks Cardinalblaze to be his mate, and she agrees. :He then shares his fresh-kill with her and gets on with his Clan duties. After a while, Flamestar figures out DarkClan has been stealing prey once again, and sends out a patrol, including Birchtail to mark the borders. Once that was finished, DarkClan had an arguement about the stolen prey. Birchtail, and the other cats on the patrol fought with the few cats of DarkClan. Blade, a stubborn cat of DarkClan attacks Cardinalblaze and is soon shooed of by Birchtail. :Moons later, many moons later, Owlscream passes away and Cardinalblaze leaves camp, mourning for him. After Cardinalblaze has her kits, Scarletkit, Emberkit, Shadowkit, and Stormkit, Birchtail follows her and comforts her. :When in FlameClan, after another battle with DarkClan, Cardinalblaze is severly wounded, and is given poor treatment from Jasminepetal, the newest Medicine Cat Apprentice of the Clan. Stormwillow tries to help Cardinalblaze, but fails and gives up out of exhaustion. Birchtail snaps at Stormwillow and tells her to help Cardinalblaze, and is soon isolated after the arguement. :Birchtail gets into an arguement with Silverstorm and Wolfkit soon after Stormwillow's isolation. Wolfkit explained that Stormwillow did all she could to help her and that he should be happy that Cardinalblaze is even alive. Birchtail settles the arguement by telling Wolfkit he will not be insulted and spoken to that way by an apprentice. Soon, he becomes a bit overprotective after the numerous attacks. :On the previous DarkClan attack, which Falconstripe ordered, Birchtail before was told that his brother was alive, and that he had better watch more closely. His two kits, Stormkit and Emberkit are taken by few DarkClan cats, Snaketooth, Amber, Blade, and a few others. Soon, Birchtail and his mate retrieved them and got them safely back to FlameClan Camp. :Moons later, Birchtail is attacked by Blade and Stella from DarkClan when they tresspassed, as an unamed DarkClan Cat and Xenon join them. Birchtail soon falls unconsious and is attacked by a fellow FlameClan member, Scorchclaw. He is then aided by Jasminepetal and Frostleaf and takes a small rest, his kits hoping that he is okay. :Two moons later, Stella arrives to FlameClan, asking if she could join undercover for DarkClan. Flamestar accepts the offering and names her Shatteredpelt, Birchtail not trusting her. :He then goes out to the Waterfall, spotting Bluekit's dead body that Stella has killed. He looks around once more, finiding Crowleg dead as well. :Birchtail then spots Stormwillow pinned by Stella. He attacks her, and calls her a tratior, digging his claws into her flank. Moons later, Birchtail and Flamestar return to notice DarkClan living in their territory, and they chase them out. Flamestar dies, and Birchtail becomes the new leader. Birchstar then recieves a prophecy from Flamestar in a dream, and wakes up, quikcly telling Frostleaf. Blossomstripe overhears the conversation, explaining the secret and what Flamestar had done when she was younger. A few days later, Birdsong, a newer warrior of FlameClan asks if anyone wants to hunt with him. Blossomstripe offers to go, Birchstar inticapating that she no longer wants to discuss about Flamestar's secret. Birchstar says he'll go as well, and the three cats leave camp. :A lone kit, Skykit startles Birchstar as he hunts, the young kit being asked who she was and how she got there. She responds telling Birchstar her name is Sky, and asks Birchstar who he is. Birchstar tells the kit he is the leader of FlameClan, and tells her that she may settle in with their Clan if she would like. A moon later, Birchstar wakes up to find his mate lost and hears of her disappearance. Fearing for her, he orders Hiddenshade, his deputy to send out a search patrol. He sends out Stormpaw, Mapleshine, Blossomstripe, Thunderheart, and a few other unnamed cats. :Moons later, catastrophe arrives when Birchstar disappears on a patrol, with only Stormpaw returning. He sets out once again to find his mate, Cardinalblaze, and finds her in the Kittypet place. They run into a Kittypet named Biscuit, who greatly annoys the two cats. Once they reunite, they had back to camp. :Birchstar, then caught by Stormwillow, recieves news of Streampaw's kitting. Birchstar delays her training, and ends the conversation. He and his mate mourn for the loss of their stillborn kits from which Fallenstar/Neptune killed. Cardinalblaze then drowns in the river of the Waterfall, and Birchstar gives up his 9th life to save hers. :A few days later, Cardinalblaze explains to Birchstar that she actually will be having kits afterall, and both of them return the happiness. Birchstar then asks her what's wrong and the topic of Shadowpaw comes up, and how Cardinalblaze dislikes the idea of Shadowpaw's influence on her coming kits. She then tells Birchstar that she thinks Shadowpaw is a bit ambitious, and the talk ends shortly after. Stormwillow then reveals her feelings for him, and tells him the truth about Falconkit, who looks exactly like him. Although he is not the father of Stormwillow's kits, she wishes he was. Birchstar then shoos her away, and gives Whitekit and Sandkit their apprentice ceremonies. :Many moons after, Cardinalblaze gives birth to Mintkit and Phoenixkit. Afterwards, he goes out of camp to think, but is attacked by his son, Shadowpelt. He manages to give his son a good claw to his eyes, but in the process, he loses another life. He then returns to camp, his son confused and horribly worried for him. Stormrage then takes his father to see his mother in the Nursery, and Cardinalblaze asks him if he needs the Medicine Cat, but the broad brown tabby leader responds that the wounds will heal themself. :He then informs Cardinalblaze that he is going to visit his kits, Phoenixkit and Mintkit, but the queen worries that Birchstar will figure out that Mintkit is blind. Later, Frozenstream unites with his sister, Solombra, and Birchstar debates whether or not to let Solombra join. After a long thinking, he decides to accept Solombra in, but falls dead on the spot, losing another life of infection. :Cardinalblaze then tells him to be more careful, and Birchstar promises that he will. Soon after, Cardinalblaze realizes that Birchstar will figure out that Mintkit is blind sooner or later, and tells him. Out of worry, sadness, and pain, Birchstar blames himself, and runs off, only to suicidedly get himself killed by a dog near Twolegplace. StarClan then visits him and tells him that his daughter has a great destiny, and he realizes the truth of what he had just done.Hiddenshade then finds Birchstar and brings him back to the FlameClan camp, only to find Wrenflight's dead body lying in the clearing. As everyone mourned for the loss of their Clanmate, Birchstar and a few other unnamed cats burried him. :After everything settles down, an Earthquake begins to happen and the FlameClan Cats evacuate camp. After it ends, he is confronted by Sky, and told that Flaconstripe was still alive. A few moments later, he announces he is resigning and stepping down as leader, but shortly afterwards, is attacked by his brother, and the final battle begins. :Afterwards, he goes into his den to sleep, and the next morning is found dead by his mate and kits. Lives :Life 9: 'Gave it up for his mate, Cardinalblaze. :'Life 8: 'Wounds from his brother, Falconstripe. :'Life 7: 'Blood loss. :'Life 6: 'Infection. :'Life 5: 'Shadowpelt. :'Life 4: 'Infection. :'Life 3: 'Suicide. :'Life 2: 'Crushed by a falling tree. :'Life 1: '''Died in his sleep peacefully from wounds/illness Pedigree '''Mate: :Cardinalblaze - Deceased Daughters: :Scarletflame - Living :Emberwish - Living :Mintfrost - Living Sons: :Stormrage- Living :Shadowpelt - Living :Phoenixflame - Living Brother: :Falconstripe - Deceased, Verified Dark Forest Member Mother: :Dapplepatch - Deceased, StarClan Father: :Foxtail - Deceased, Residence Unknown Relationships Family Cardinalblaze ' Birchtail and Cardinalblaze would probably be the two cats that would love eachother more than anyone in the Clan. They had always been there for eachother, and the two still are. Birchtail would do anything to keep her safe, and he would do anything for her, much like a mother would do for her kits. Friends 'Hiddenstar' ' ' Birchtail considers Hiddenstar a brother. He has always helped the leader get through tough times, and had always kept him calm in only the worst of situations. He greatly appreciates Hiddenstar's doings to FlameClan, and thinks he makes a great leader. 'Flamestar' ' ' Birchtail his whole life looked up to Flamestar, and never could get over her death. Birchtail considers Flamestar like the sister he never had, and would do anything for her. Birchtail would admire how carefully and well she handled things, and always asked for her help when needed. Notable 'Stormwillow' ' ' Birchtail doesn't exactly know what to think about her. To him, she has two sides to every story, but as a Clanmate, respects her authority. He didn't trust her at all at first because of all the attacks that had driven her to hunger. Over the past few moons, Birchtail has come to trust that Stormwillow is loyal to FlameClan, and she wouldn't do anything to put anyone in harm. At times, though, he does gain hostility towards her. Enemies 'DarkClan' Birchtail despises DarkClan, but believes that they could be a better Clan if they had better cats and a better leader. He believes that if the Clan wasn't made up of a bunch of random cats and rogues, they could be better, but still, even dead, he believes one day, DarkClan can and will fall. Ceremonies Leader Ceremony :'Owlscream: "With this life, I give you common sense. Use it to make fair and smart choices, as well as fair judgements in practical matter." :Thrushflame: "Welcome, Birchtail. I give you a life for bravery, to stand up for what is right. Let your heart lead you to the right path, and choose and make decisions wisely." :Kitetail: "With this life, I give you a father's love. You may have kits, but your clanmates are your kits as well, treat them with respect and love." :Snowstar: "Welcome. I give you a life for grace and wisdom. Use it wisely when leading the Clan." :Feather: "I'm Feather, and I'm Stormwillow's mother. I give you a life for trust in all your Clanmates big and small. They need you to bring them back together, not tear them apart. And there will be a shecat, someone who will need you as much as Cardinalblaze needs you to be there. She's alive currently, but to continue with her, she'll need your trust. As a respected deputy and hopefully a successful leader, they will trust you if you can forgive her. She's the best you've got in the next several moons." :Thornleaf: Unknown (Other cats Unknown.) Trivia *He is Flame's male bae <3 *He is named after this cat on another wiki. *As an apprentice, he had a crush on Flamestar. *If somone had to pick a song for him, it'd be This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars. Quotes Images Life Image Charart Birchstar.leader.png|Leader (Made by Silverwhisker) Birchstar.warrior.png|Warrior (Made by Silverwhisker) Category:Characters Category:Tom Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Cats Owned by Flame Category:StarClan Cat Category:Former FlameClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Leader Category:Former Leader Category:Pain Characters Category:Silver Grade